


前夜

by snipeyozora



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 離開西幽之前發生的戀愛(？)麻煩(O)事情。





	前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 可能會令人感覺不開心，不過最終將會在一起(在一起的畫面有東離劍遊紀2可以看)。生理肉體交流有。

——前夜——

………  
………………  
……………………不患……  
在高熱之中，浪巫謠明知不可以，卻仍呼喚了那個熟悉的名字。

自己彷彿溺水之人，意識朦朧、幾乎無法呼吸、痛苦不已。他伸手抓住了眼前那再熟悉不過的夥伴身影。光是不讓自己尖叫出聲已經用盡了他現在僅有的理智。自懂事以來他便擺脫不了言靈這強大的能力──萬一在無意識的時候傷了人──傷了他、就不好了。  
浪巫謠緊緊揪住對方背後的衣服，努力吸氣，卻感到空氣稀薄，腦子裡亂哄哄地、各式各樣的雜音在裡頭橫衝直撞，像是要炸鍋似地喧鬧。

痛。  
很痛。

「一下就好了，沒事的。」

浪巫謠感覺自己被抱住。粗糙厚實的手掌貼在自己的背部，溫厚的氣勁伴隨沉穩而溫柔的聲音注入，原本在五臟六腑內如同失控焰火般紊亂竄動的內力漸漸地被安撫下來，那些喧鬧的嘈雜也逐漸遠去。  
緊閉上眼，眼底裡浮現一大片空白──令他想起了年幼時相遇時那白雪靄靄的原野。  
只有呼嘯的風聲，以及漫天飛舞鵝毛大雪落下的聲音。  
不患的手和那時一樣，很溫暖。

雖然身體還是很疼，不過越是貼近對方，感覺就越舒服。對方身上的熱源柔柔地包住他的全身，意識迷茫之中身體逐漸輕鬆了起來。

「糟，該不會陷進幻覺裡了吧？巫謠！」恍惚之間他聽見了對方煩惱又焦急的聲音，他對聲音一向敏感，男人壓低的嗓音裡蓄著滿滿的擔憂，搔弄著他的耳殼。幻覺？不……如此溫柔的不患……這是……現實……

他的身體在對方運氣進來的途中不受控制地勃起了。

吸入迷香、血路通暢、生理健全的男子有這種反應不奇怪，但他就是不想被夥伴發現。浪巫謠猛然睜開眼睛，一個發力自殤不患懷裡掙脫，整個人栽到了床下，發出了不小的聲響。

「巫謠？」沒料到他突然的激烈反應，男人手忙腳亂地跨步下床，檢查他有沒有摔到哪兒──方才掙扎得厲害，即使受了傷中了藥也不能小覷巫謠的蠻力，男人解下了衣帶綁了他，點了幾個穴道後再脫韁野馬的病患也只能任由男人擺佈放回床上。

可是打平躺直之後，身上穿再多衣服也掩不了下身勃發的狀態了。

別看──「……」他急著想阻止不患的目光，可惜除了那裡反常地精神奕奕外，身體又熱又倦動彈不得。不敵男子詫異又直接的目光，臉皮極薄的他連耳根、頸項都羞紅一片。若是開口，既怕發出呻吟，更怕不小心催動了言靈的力量，腦子裡亂糟糟的浪巫謠此刻只能羞惱地咬住嘴唇。

「巫謠，欸，別咬！」不知怎地殤不患也跟著一起紅了臉，或許是尷尬吧，反而隻字未提對方下半身的窘況，只是摁著他重新將真氣灌入他的身體裡，牽引、安撫體內的紊亂。這迷藥會激起強烈的幻覺與身體激昂的興奮感，一陣一陣的，幾乎無解，唯有盡快讓它藥性逼出或待它褪去──殤不患也曉得這藥在富家公子哥兒們去風月場玩樂的功能為何，更見識過對藥上癮後成了廢人的慘況，他絕不希望看見夥伴陷入幻覺當中迷失。一口氣逼出太過激烈怕巫謠承受不了，待藥褪去……這一時半刻的還真的不知該如何是好。打暈巫謠？可對迷藥起反應的不僅是身體還有頭腦，能避免他傷害自己卻無法預測幻境的邊界，萬一永遠醒不來就糟了。

躺在床上的那個人倒希望殤不患能一掌劈暈他。

雖然不患幫忙調息讓身體稍微好些，可耳朵像是被人灌了水，腦仁還痛了起來──

怎麼不依著幻境走呢？如果順著，就能得到了不是嗎？

在他耳畔不斷響起一個輕柔縹緲的惡魔呢喃，即使掩住耳朵也無法阻絕，更別說現在被五花大綁動彈不得了。

浪巫謠費勁地眨了眨眼，自額上滑下的豆大汗珠流進了眼裡，睜眼時，目前所有的東西都籠罩上一片氤氳。

不患皺著眉頭，那雙映著搖曳燭光的黑灰眼眸在一片霧氣中顯得更加明亮。

浪巫謠聽見他輕輕嘆了一口氣，揚起了手。

 

「巫謠，抱歉了。」


End file.
